left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Classtoise
Hello, Classtoise. Thank you for your to the Nick page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 06:26, January 10, 2010 Relax, mate No need for insults here. Besides, you do know that just because Jurassic Park popularized the line, it doesn't mean it's from where it originates, right? Haven't you ever heard it's recommended not to move or pretend you are dead when facing a bear? Oh, and please sign your posts. DeathBlade182 07:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for the double post) First off, it's a REFERENCE. Opening crates with crowbars does not originate from Half-Life. Yet you left the Half-Life reference untouched. Why? Because it's obvious. Secondly, the rumor that bears do not attack you if you play dead is not only completely untrue, it's DANGEROUS. A bear will not hesitate to rip you open if it doesn't think you're really dead. Likewise, an alligator will snap at prey that is standing motionless at the edge of its' water. In fact, most forest or jungle predators take down prey that aren't moving SPECIFICALLY because they're easier to get. Even savanna/plains predators chase their prey only when the ambush fails, and not because otherwise they can't spot the prey. User:Classtoise 02:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ...So? It's still rumored, right? I'm not saying it's true, I'm pointing out the fact the line does not originate from JP, and even in JPIII the T-Rex attacks Grant and the others when they stood still. DeathBlade182 07:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Then a compromise. We leave BOTH points in there, as BOTH are valid. As it was on the FIRST edit you made before I accidentally highlighted and deleted it and couldn't be arsed to edit my own edit by the time I noticed. User:Classtoise 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll leave it like that for now, but if anybody else deletes the reference, that's not my problem. Cheers. DeathBlade182 07:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC)